MIKEY AND THE SECRET RINGS
by Mikki4mikey
Summary: woo, after April got me this book, i'm totally hooked, but what if that book took you on a ride of your life with your life on the line and you have to save another world, well that's the mess i got myself into, come and find out what happened. oh i forgot, the name's Michelangelo, and i'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle.
1. The beginning

**MIKEY AND THE SECRET RINGS**

On a sunny day Mikey was reading a book April brought for him, it was titled 'THE ARABIAN KNIGHTS' and he enjoyed it thoroughly

"Wow, first time I see Mike readin' now" Raph commented

"Shut up Raphie-boy" Mikey bit back

"Raphael, please stop teasing your brother" Master Splinter requested

Raph grumbled and Mikey smiled as he continued to read the book, he thoroughly loved it though he would wish for more pictures instead of words, but he thought it was a nice break from the realities of life, then Donatello came into Mikey's room

"I see you're still reading the book April gave you" he said

"Of course I would, it so awesome and I love it, but not more than my little comics and video games" Mikey replied

"Alright then see ya later" Donnie said

He went out and the orange banded turtle put the book down and went to sleep, just as he began to doze off he heard a voice

"Hey! Wake up!" it yelled

"Yawn! Is it that late already, is it time to go on patrol?" Mikey asked himself, as He stretched and yawned and then grabbed onto a strange ring, it was gold and looked like it fit into his wrist and had beautiful gold, swirl-like designs on it.

"Huh?!" he asked himself

"You are the orange banded turtle." The voice continued and the ring caught on fire and suddenly a figure rose out of it, Mikey handled this very maturely.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!... WHAT THE…..." he screamed as he saw a girl with pink hair and white pants with a purple top and yellow earrings, she was floating on top of the fire

"Do not be alarmed! I am Shamaya, genie of the ring….. You know, like Aladdin and the magic lamp?" she asked

"I don't think I've read that as yet" Mikey responds

"WHAT? You've got to be kiddin' me!" she groaned and continued

"It's like the best story in the Arabian knights…. Or second best…" Shamaya mused "but that's beside the point… please look at this" she said and grabbed Mikey's book and flipped open to a random page, Mikey gasped when he saw it was fully blank with no trace of words ever being there,

"HEY! The page is blank!" Mikey realised as he flipped to another page "our world, the world of the Arabian knights… is vanishing" Shamaya put it as bluntly as possible and Michelangelo's eyes widen when he sees random words from another page slowly vanishing into mist,

"Vanishing? But how?" he asks

"This is the work of an incredibly evil spirit…..the erazor djinn" Shamaya said sadly

"Erazor…djinn? Heh sounds like a comic book villain, oh you come from a book anyway" Mikey deadpans and Shamaya stares at him oddly "ok…..anyway, he uses his evil magic to become even more powerful" she says and adds "he couldn't bear to remain in the book anymore, personally I think he was getting bored" Shamaya says making Mikey giggle a bit.

"Anyway, he's setting inscriptions free and absorbing the power of the book" she continues and Mikey asks "the book has powers?" he askes

"Yes but if Erazor Djinn succeeds, our word will cease to exist and he'll come to your world" Shamaya adds,

"Yeesh, that sounds like trouble, but what d'you want me to do about it?" he asks, curiosity getting the better of him

"I want you to stop him, only you, the orange banded turtle can do it" Shamaya pleads,

Mikey thinks 'this guy needs someone to put him in his place does he?'

"I can help, it would be fun 'sides I was getting bored anyways" Mikey replied "but wait…..this is out of a story book right? How can I get in there anyways?" he asks

"That's easy." Shamaya replies "you're my master, having called forth the genie of the ring, like that I can grant your wishes" she pauses and continues "simple wishes at any rate, so I can bring you to the world of the Arabian knights"

"WHAT?! INSIDE THAT BOOK?" Mikey asked shocked

Then suddenly Shamaya bursts into flames and transforms into a small golden ring

"Now please, place the ring on your finger" she said

Mikey did as he was told and asked "like this?"

Suddenly he felt a shocking pain and cried out "OUCH! Hey! Take it easy!" "My apologies oh master, but now the contract has been sealed" "contract?" "Yes. As master of the ring, I'm bound to protect you, now rub the ring" he rubs it and asked "like this?"

Suddenly, Shamaya poofs out and bows low,

"Oh master of the ring, what is thy wish?"

Then Mikey starts sneezing "Achoo! AAAACHOOOO! How about a handkerchief for starters, make that a few!"

Shamaya grants this wish and a pile of handkerchiefs appear around him and bury him until his neck

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver! I guess my allergies are acting up"

"Please be serious!"

"Okay, okay. Thanks for the hankies though"

"Oh please someone tell me this isn't really happening…"

"Sometimes I question reality myself… alright, let's go!" "I wish we were in the world of the Arabian knights"

"As you wish master"

"Quit it will you, my name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey" Mikey said

"Very well then Mikey, the legendary orange banded turtle" "Here we go, into the world of the Arabian knights"

Shamaya then conjured up a purple silk carpet which floated into the air and Mikey jumped on top of it

"Now THIS is first class! Here we go!" Mikey yelled as he and Shamaya went into the book and disappeared, leaving a gaping family behind

"Mikey?" Leo asked

*A FEW MINUTES EARLIER*

"What's with all tha' noise?" Raph asked

"What is Mikey doing up so late?" Leo asked

"Guys look" Donnie whispered and they got behind the wall and saw Mikey put on the ring, his yelling and they heard a mysterious voice, by then Master splinter came and they shushed him and listened to the rest of the conversation, then their eyes bulged out when they saw the magic carpet and when he got inside the book leaving them gaping

"Mikey?" Leo asked

*NOW*

"I'm going to go back to sleep and pretend that this is all a dream" Donnie said

"Agreed" Leo, Raph and splinter said and went to bed

Mikey was running through a road of pages, he ran and ran, dodged some purple blocks with a black aura, he also saw some gold rings on the road and ran through them and suddenly started running at super speed with a blue glow surrounding him, he keeps collecting them until they all disappeared, then longer purple blocks came, he jumped over them and could almost touched the roof, he thought this was the effect of the rings, along with the super speed so he gave it no mind, then he saw purple, glowing platforms and jumped on them like he jumps rooftops  
>"WOOHOO! JUST LIKE ROOFTOP JUMPIN'" he screamed and did a few flips and tricks.<p>

He ran into a floating ghost and screamed "whoa! Ghosts are real?!"

"Well in this world they are" Shamaya said, suddenly mikey felt a surge of energy and jumped, went inside his shell and spun hitting the creature with force, making it disappear instantly

"Whoa!"

Mikey ran with Shamaya following him by floating

"Okay, so who's the guy who's trying to make the world disappear again?" he asked

"You mean the erazor djinn?" Shamaya answered

"Yeah. That's right, can you take me to him?"

"There is no need" she said suddenly distressed

"Whaddya mean?" Mikey asked

"He's here!"

Then suddenly a circle appears and a cloaked figure appears in front of Mikey, he strikes and Mike is sent flying

"What's that about? Talk about close shaves…"

"MIKEY! THAT'S HIM! He's the evil spirit who is striking the words of our world from the pages!"

"You…. Must be the frog that got added to the story" erazor djinn speaks

"Don't you know anything? I'm not a frog! I'm a turtle!" Mikey screams

"Hahahahaah! I am the Erazor djinn! I am the one who shall carve up the world as I see fit"

"Yeah…well if you're going to do that, can you at least wait until I'm done reading it first?" Mikey askes and slowly reaches for his nunchucks

"Mikey…" Shamaya calls

"One hundred of the one thousand and one Arabian knights have already been wiped clean" Erazor chortles "And soon the rest shall join them night by night, and then with the seven world rings….."

"Seven world rings?" Mikey asks

"You have gathered the seven world rings for me have you not? Shamaya my dear?"

"Are you still going on about that? I told you those things don't even exist! And even if they did, I'd never give them to you!"

"Oh? Wouldn't you though?" Shamaya didn't answer while Michelangelo kept looking clueless about everything,

"I suppose a suitable punishment is in order. Then…." The evil genie said, his finger lit up in flames and he shot it out at Shamaya, "look out!" Mikey called and he jumped in front of her, getting hit in the chest with the flames, "MICHELANGELO!" she yelled

"AHA…..hahahahaah, so this is how judgement is dealt is it? Hmmmm this should be interesting, you listening?" Erazor djinn continued "Bring me the seven world rings before the arrow of flame extinguishes" then he disappeared in a purple circle lightshow "if you do not, your life is forfeit" his voice echoes as he laughs "next, I think I shall collect the life of king Shahryar" Shamaya panics and says "the king is the creator of the Arabian knights and the main character of the story!" Mikey looks at her and says "with my stealth and speed, we'll have to make sure to get to him first!" as he runs off with Shamaya following him by floating and flying.


	2. He's the king?

**HE'S THE KING!?**

They took the magic carpet a few ways away from their destination, suddenly some few purple monsters came on the air trying to attack the carpet but Shamaya blasted them away with her magic and Mikey wacked them with his nunchucks.

"BOOYAKASHA! THIS IS AWESOME!" he screamed as he attacked them with his spin dash,

"How can you find this awesome? We're being attacked!" shouted Shamaya

"Well ya gotta enjoy the thrill of it!" Mikey replied soon the creatures were all gone, just in time too, for they had reached king Shahrya's palace.

"Ok, Mikey's been gone for too long." Leo said staring at his remaining 2 brothers

"For once yer' right Leo" Raph commented as he crossed his arms,

"All….. we….. need to do…. Is get this… book open!" Donnie said, trying to open it "But it won't budge" he said giving up afterwards

"Maybe we should call April and Casey" Leo said

"My sons, do not be impatient, wait and you're brother shall come to you in time," Master Slinter said, as he mysteriously appears behind them (A.N/how does he do that?) surprising them.

"Are you sure sensei?" leo asked after he recovered,

"Of course, after all, this is happening in a book." He said

Donnie then decided to leave the book alone and went to the lab while the rest went of to do their own things.

"Where is he? Are we too late?" Mikey asked as they traversed the empty halls of the palace

Suddenly, a random pot shakes and suddenly the Shredder, in black pants, red shirt and a red hat came out of it, as the two stared in shock

"What's shred-head doing here!?" mikey asked as he got his weapons spinning

"I knew this was all you're doing shredder!" as he slowly got in front of him, but then a shocking news came

"What is the meaning of this!? I am King Shahrya! King of this land!"

**A.N= I'll post some more chapters after I get 3-5 reviews, peace out**

**-MIKKI4MIKEY**


End file.
